This invention related generally to techniques to provide structures, such as buildings and the like, to house electronic equipment.
Various types of construction techniques are known. One type of construction technique is so called “stick-built” also referred to as “bricks and mortar” that generally refer to construction of a house or a commercial building for instance on site “stick by stick” or “brick by brick” to provide a complete structure. Another type of construction is pre-fabricated construction in which various structures are prefabricated typically in a factory and delivered to the site where the prefabricated structures are assembled on site to provide a complete structure.
Such structures such as buildings are used for various purposes. One such purpose that typically so called “brick and mortar” structures are used for is to house electronic equipment.